


Eye Opener [Italy X Reader]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Series: Italian Love Adventure [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: You are new at Hetalia Academy. Trying to fit in was hard since everyone here was an official country while you were a small, somehow still undiscovered island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. But little did you know, you had captured the eyes and heart of Feliciano Vargas! There is also a deep mystery surrounding your existence that even concerns Russia. But despite that, Feliciano loves you unconditionally and isn't afraid of you.





	1. Something's Odd

It was lunch period of your first day at Hetalia Academy. You felt very uncomfortable among all these official countries. You were, after all, a small and still undiscovered island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. No one noticed you as you walked by. It was like you didn't even exist. You were walking past another table occupied by more countries: Italy, Japan, America, Russia, Britain, France, and China. You expecting nothing to happen as usual. As you passed them, you heard them all gasp. You turned around to find them staring at Italy who was staring at you. Wait, what? Italy was staring at you?! His eyes were never open!

"Italy vhat's wrong? Vhat are you looking at?" Germany said, approaching Italy with his lunch tray full of potatoes and wurst. Italy blinked a couple times before his eyes closed again as he turned to face Germany.

"Ve? Oh nothing. It's just that I saw the most beautiful girl!" Italy said, pointing at you. You blushed heavily. Everyone turned and looked at the direction Italy was pointing. They all jumped back in surprise to see you standing there.

"Oh umm hi. Sorry to bother you guys." You said as you started walking away fast with your empty lunch tray, still blushing from what Italy said about you a few moments ago. But before you could go any further, Italy ran in front of you.

"Wait! What's your name? I must know before you leave!" Italy asked, his eyes were open again.

"I'm (Country Name)." You said to him. He looked at you puzzled along with everyone else.

"Really? I've never heard of you before dude. Are you sure you're a country?" America asked right before he stuffed his burger in his mouth. This made you a little depressed because technically you weren't a country.

"Well to be honest, I'm actually a small undiscovered island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean so I'm technically not a country. I don't really belong here at Hetalia Academy." You said as you looked down.

"But you're clearly significant enough for Hetalia Academy to have accepted you aru." China pointed out. This made you happy, hearing that from a major country.

"China is right. Come and sit down with us!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Thanks but I haven't even gotten my lunch yet." You said to Italy.

"Well then let's go get you some!" Italy chirped, grabbing your arm and leading you to the cafeteria counter. You followed Italy to go get some food. Everyone started eating their food again, except Germany who stared at you and Italy walking away.

"Something's odd about (Country Name). She's not really an official country and doesn't have much of a presence, but she got into Hetalia Academy and captured Italy's attention. Not only that, but Italy's eyes were open when he noticed her." Germany said as everyone stopped eating at looked at him.

"Hey everyone I'm back." You said as you and Italy sat down at the table with everyone. They all stared at your lunch tray which was full of pasta. Germany face palmed himself.

"Italy did you pick out (Country Name)'s food for her?" He questioned Italy who just finished slurping up a spaghetti noodle.

"Nope, she picked it out herself! It turns out that pasta is her favorite food too!" Italy said excitedly. He turned to you and smiled, his honey eyes sparkling. Everyone stared at you, thinking about what Germany had said about you earlier while you were picking out your food with Italy. Russia stared at you even more intensely than the rest of them and frowned like he was trying to make sense out of something. He suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"(Country Name), you really are a mysterious nation. You're a tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that has never been discovered before, but Hetalia Academy somehow found you and accepted you. Also Italy's eyes opened when he noticed you. What's even more strange is that I can feel your potential as a nation. It's unbelievable and somewhat unsettling." This comment from Russia alarmed everyone, except Italy. According to what you've heard about Russia, he's the type of country that other countries fear so much that they obey him whether they want to or not. If he's fearing you, there's got to be something major going on. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period.

"Aww lunch is over. I wanted to hang out with you more, (Country Name)." Italy said, disappointment strongly present in his voice. You smiled at him and grabbed his hand which made him blush.

"We have art class together next silly!" You said to him. Italy tackled you with a hug, clearly relieved. You knew who was in your classes because after enrolling in classes, there is a class list that shows all the students that are in that class.

"Yay!" Italy said excitedly.

"It was nice to meet all of you. I hope we can all get along!" You said to the group of countries as you got up and started walking to art class with the Italian still clinging to you.

"Bye!" They all replied and waved. As you and Italy walked away, Germany smiled.

"Looks like Italy has found someone he can rely on other zhan me." Germany said with relief.

"Yes, she's very strong. She's got the potential of a superpower nation. I can feel it." Russia said. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"There's no way a tiny island in the middle of nowhere is going to be more powerful than me." America said with pride. Russia looked at America, then in your direction, then back at America.

"America, I genuinely respect and even fear (Country Name). If that fact doesn't make you concerned, I don't know what will." Russia rebuked America. Everyone was now starting to feel very uncomfortable.


	2. Center of Unwanted Attention

You and Italy arrived at the art room for class. You were early, even the teacher wasn't there yet.

"So what should we do Italy? No one's here yet." You asked the handsome country who sat down on an art desk and stared at you with his beautiful honey eyes.

"My real name is Feliciano Vargas. You can call me Feliciano or Feli for short from now on." He said sweetly. You never heard anyone call each other by their real names at Hetalia Academy before and you wondered why.

"Umm okay then. Feli, why don't countries call each other by their real names here?" You asked the Italian who seemed surprised at your question.

"Because Hetalia Academy encourages us to call each other by our country's names. But it doesn't require us to." He answered back, winking. You were still a little confused.

"Why do you want me to call you by your real name?" You asked him.

"Because ti amo, (Country Name). It was love at first sight." Feli responded, blushing a little. You covered your mouth and blushed a deep red. This was the first time anyone had ever confessed to you.

"If it's okay with you, can I call you by your real name too?" He asked you as he started to get off the desk and approach you. You nodded your head.

"My real name is (f/n) (l/n)." You told Feli as he stopped, his face inches from yours.

"Ah, (f/n), that's a lovely name." He said as he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss you. You returned his kiss. As you two were kissing, France walked in.

"Ohohohon! What do we have going on here?" He said, startling you both. You quickly pulled away from Feli's lips blushing like crazy.

"France! Go away!" You yelled at him, but he just snickered.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm in this class too!" He said putting his hands on his waist. Shortly after, the teacher and the rest of the class came into the room. You took the seat to the left of your new boyfriend, Feli.

"Okay class, let's get started! We are going to start with a little warm up. I want you to draw the person to your right. You will have 5 minutes to draw them." The teacher said as he got out a timer from his desk drawer. Feli groaned next to you since he had to draw France.

"Oh cheer up Feli. I get to draw you!" You said to the Italian. A smile immediately made it's way to his face.

"You're right, (f/n). I should be happy because you're drawing me." Feli said as France's eyebrows went up. 'So they must have done it already huh? Damn it! I was too late for the action.' He said to himself in his head.

"Okay class! On your mark, get set, draw!" The teacher said, starting the timer. Everyone went to work on drawing their person.

~Time Skip 5 Minutes~

The timer went off and the teacher stood up.

"Okay class! Drop your pencils! When I call your name, you will come up and show everyone your drawing." The teacher announced as everybody except you and Feli groaned. Country by country, the teacher called everyone up to show off their drawings. When it was Feli's turn, everyone except France laughed. He drew France in a funny caricature style. It was very detailed and you were impressed he could draw all that in 5 minutes. Finally it was your turn. You held up your small drawing of Feli. Everyone gasped.

"What? Is it really that bad?" You asked the class, worried. Feli stood up and started clapping and the rest of the class followed.

"You made me look amazing, (f/n)!" Feli yelled out loud. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Aww Feli, stop it." You said as you blushed. Everyone's gaze suddenly went to you.

"Did they just call each other by their real names?!" Denmark whispered to Sweden.

"I think that Italy's real name is Feliciano." Sweden whispered back.

"Feli is obviously short for Feliciano." Denmark replied. Soon the whole class was filled with whispers and many countries gave you and Feli weird glances. You came up to Hungary to ask why everyone was acting so strange.

"Hey Hungary. Why is everyone giving me and Feli weird looks? All we did was call each other by our real names." You asked Hungary as she looked at you puzzled.

"Oh so you don't know? When countries call each other by their real names, it often implies that they have just recently 'done it' with each other." She explained to you as you blushed madly.

"Feli and I haven't crossed the line yet! We just became girlfriend and boyfriend, that's all!" You yelled, still blushing. Everybody's whispers stopped as the teacher walked up behind you and put his hand on your shoulder.

"That's enough of that talk. I'm going to have to see you after class." The teacher said. You were so embarrassed and mad. You couldn't believe Italy didn't tell you what calling countries by their real names actually meant.

~Time Skip After Class~

You sat alone with the art teacher who was at his desk with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. It was awkwardly silent for a while.

"I really didn't know what calling countries by their real names implied." You said to him, he still wore a frown on his face.

"I understand that (Country Name), but it still caused a great amount of class disruption. This is why we strongly discourage the use of real names in the classroom. I hope you understand and learn your lesson." He said firmly as he stood up and walked to the door, gesturing for you to leave.

"Yes sir." You said as you grabbed your backpack and left the room. Italy was standing outside of the classroom waiting for you. He held up his hand to get your attention as you walk in his direction.

"Hey, I'm sorry I got you in trouble." He apologized, but you ignored him and continued walking by him.


	3. United

The rest of the school day went by without anymore embarrassment, but you still couldn't get what happened in art class out of your head. You headed to your dorm room after dinner in the cafeteria. Your first day at Hetalia Academy was exhausting. You had just flopped down on your bed when someone knocked on your door. You reluctantly answered it. It was Italy.

"(f/n), can I come in?" He asked you. You frowned at him and was about to shut the door on him, but he barged in before you could.

"Italy seriously?! Why didn't you tell me what calling by real names actually meant?" You frowned at him again. He looked emotionally hurt when you called him by his country name.

"It's because I want to cross the line with you. I was just so full of thinking about my own desires, I didn't think about the embarrassment it would cause you. When I see you, I can't help it. I truly love you for who you are, but right now, right now..." Italy was shaking and he looked like he was about to cry.

"But right now you want my body huh Feli?" You finished his sentence as you came up to him and hugged him. His curl turned into a heart shape and he suddenly lifted you off your feet and walked with you in his arms over to your bed. He gently laid you down and got on top.

"You sure you're okay with doing this with me, (f/n)?" Feli asked you, his honey eyes showed deep concern. You nodded your head yes. He unbuttoned your shirt and took it off. He then did the same with his, revealing his surprisingly well toned chest and abs. You always heard him complain about Germany's training camp, but it obviously really helped with his physique. He unclasped your bra and took it off. As he did, you stared the growing bulge in his pants. He noticed you staring at his crotch and blushed.

"I'm sorry (f/n), but I can't help it. You're just too stunningly beautiful." He said before kissing you passionately. After the kiss, you both continued to take off the rest of your clothes. Feli's erection was much bigger than you thought it would be. As he positioned himself, you stopped him out of nervousness.

"Feli please be gentle. This is my first time." You said to him, panting. He reached up and caressed your cheek gently.

"(f/n) you'll be just fine, trust me." Feli said soothingly as he nudged the tip of his large penis at your entrance. You threw your head back and gasped at the new sensation. He very slowly continued to push into you. This Italian's size really was no laughing matter.

"Fe-Feli! It hurts!" You squeaked as tears started to stream down your cheeks. He still wasn't fully inside. He stopped advancing and wiped the tears from your face.

"I'm sorry, but please endure this a little longer. The pain will turn into pleasure soon, I promise." He said reassuringly. He continued to advance until his entire length was inside of you. He then moved his hips back and forth very slightly, causing his shaft to rub on your walls. You started to feel warm and fuzzy inside and your pain was very quickly replaced by pleasure, causing you to moan for the first time since he entered you. Feli could tell you were no longer in pain.

"That always does the trick." He said, smiling warmly. His comment made you realize that he wasn't a virgin, but it didn't really bother you for some reason. Instead it actually made you feel more secure, knowing that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm going to move now." Feli said as he started thrusting at a slow pace, moving his hips in a rolling motion. As he gradually picked up his thrusting speed, his hips started to moved in a back and forth motion. Both of you exchanged moans for a while he continued to thrust quickly, hitting your g-spot several times throughout the session.

"Ti amo, (f/n)! Ti amo tanto!" He yelled as he thrust even harder and more frantically. He started to swell inside of you. Even though you were a virgin, you knew that it was a sign he was about to ejaculate.

"Oh (f/n)! I'm going to cum inside you! Oh mio Dio! Ah!" He announced as he thrust his hips one more time, hitting your g-spot again hard and you both climaxed together. You released as your walls tightened around his pulsing dick and he released his semen into you at the same time. He pulled out before collapsing on top of you. His load was so large, you couldn't keep it all in and it started to leak out of you a bit and onto your sheets. He lifted his head up from your chest and started kissing you. He suddenly ran his tongue along your lips begging for entry which you granted. You both engaged in a French kiss battle and you easily overpowered the Italian foreigner in your mouth.

"Dannazione! You have a really strong tongue! There's no way I could've won. You must have lots of experience or something." The Italian complimented you.

"Actually that was my first French kiss. You're my first everything: my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and the first one to claim my virginity." You told Feli who was completely taken aback in surprise. But a smile soon replaced the shocked look on his face. He pecked you quickly on the lips.

"Listen (f/n), of all the women I've had relationships with, you are the best and most amazing. I am ashamed that I have been together with anyone other than you. I wish you could have been my first. You open my eyes, literally." He said to you sweetly as he nuzzled his nose against yours. You smiled at how perfectly he worded that.

"I don't understand why France is the country most often associated with love. Paris as the city of love for example. Besides, he's so weird. If it were in my power, I'd make Venice as the city of love. I'd rather spend time on a relaxing boat ride than stare at the Eiffel Tower at night for a date." You told Feli who's eyes lit up so bright, you could have sworn they would have glowed in the dark.

"Aww (f/n), that's so sweet of you! I've never thought of that before. It's my new desire now!" He said as he rested his chin in the space of your cleavage, staring at you with his beautiful honey eyes which surprisingly didn't embarrass you at all. Suddenly, he got up and scrambled to put his clothes back on.

"I wish I could stay, but just remembered I have to get back to the boy's dorm side before they lock the door! See you tomorrow!" Feli said as he rushed out the door. After he left, you put your clothes back on and went to your desk to start on your World History homework. You were only on the second question of the worksheet when you heard a knock on your door. You got up and opened it to find Feli standing there.

"It was locked. Can I stay here?" He said as you smiled and playfully slapped your cute boyfriend's face.

"You silly Feli." You said to the Italian as he walked in. He stopped in front of your bed and stared at it.

"What's wrong?" You asked Feli as he turned to you and smirked.

"Are you going to sleep on that?" He asked, pointing at the white mess on your sheets. You blushed heavily.

"N-no! I have spare sheets dumb ass!" You yelled at him, pointing towards the closet. He just laughed and walked to the closet to get the clean sheets. After the bed was made, he walked over to the window and stared up at the starry night sky. You finished your homework and joined him. As you star gazed, you both saw a shooting star.

"Let's make a wish!" Feli said with excitement. You smiled at him.

"Yeah, why not?" You replied. Both of you closed your eyes and made a silent wish. You wished for Feli to never leave you for someone else. When you opened your eyes, Feli was smiling and staring at you.

"So what'd ya wish for?" He asked you. You crossed your arms and shook your head.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." You replied to him.

"Well I wished for Venice to be labeled the city of love instead of Paris." He said out loud. You slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Idiot! Now it won't come true!" You yelled at Feli who rubbed his shoulder. He laughed for a while then suddenly stopped and gave you a dead serious expression which startled you.

"It will come true. You know why? Because you will become strong enough and make it happen. I can sense it." Feli said to you firmly, not blinking at all. You've never seen Feli this serious before. It made you think back to what Russia said about you during lunch period.

"Anyways, I'm really glad that we united. I hope that we will be allies forever." Feli said, interrupting your afternoon memories. You blushed at Feli's comment.

"Wait so by uniting, you're referring to sex right?" You asked Feli, who looked at you cheerfully and nodded his head yes.

"So when you formed the Axis Powers with Germany and Japan, you guys did a threesome?!" You asked him. He looked at you puzzled, then shook his head no.

"Nah. When it's between male countries, we just sign a document together and shake hands." He responded. This relieved you, even though you're pretty neutral about other's sexual orientations. You both continued star gazing until you grew tired and slept soundly together on the floor below the window, too lazy to get up and walk to your bed. The moments of 'uniting' with Italy replayed over and over in your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian to English translations:  
> Ti amo = I love you  
> Ti amo tanto = I love you so much  
> Oh mio Dio = Oh my God  
> Dannazione = Damn


	4. Wake Up Prank

The morning sun's rays shone brightly through your window, waking you up. You sat up and looked down and smiled at Feli who was still sleeping. You lifted your left wrist to check your watch for the time. It was 7:40 AM. Oh crap! Class starts at 8:00!

"Feli! Wake up! We only have 20 minutes until class starts!" You yelled at the Italian, shaking him vigorously. He just rolled over and moaned sleepily.

"Hey wake up!" You yelled at him again as you slapped him hard on the face, leaving a pink hand print on his cheek. He frowned a little in his sleep, but still didn't wake up. Damn, he's a heavy sleeper. Suddenly, you got a clever idea on how to wake him up. You gathered up as much air as you could fit in your lungs and got ready to do your best Germany impression.

"Italy if you don't get up right now, I vill force zhe cafeteria to stop serving pasta!" You yelled as deep as you could in your best German accent. Feli suddenly scrambled to his feet.

"No Germany! Anything but that, please!" He screamed, putting his hands up in the air like he was surrendering. You couldn't help but laugh hysterically at his reaction. He looked around the room for Germany but didn't see him anywhere.

"Feli, that was just me! Why would Germany even be in my dorm room at this hour in the first place? Anyways you need to get up. Class starts soon and you still need to go to your dorm and get ready, and I also have to get ready as well." You said to your confused Italian boyfriend. Feli cocked his head to the side, blinking a couple times.

"Ve? What time is it?" He asked you as you came up to him and showed him the time on your wrist watch which now read 7:49 AM. His eyes widened at the time.

"Oh no! I really have to get going since my dorm room is at the very end of the boy's side. I really don't want to get in trouble. My European History teacher is a really scary German guy. He's even scarier than Germany himself! I'll see you later today, bye!" Feli said as he ran out the door. After your door shut, you got ready for class as well. It was 7:56 AM when you were finally ready but fortunately, your dorm room was right across from the entrance to the sheltered walkway connecting the dorm and school buildings on the girl's side and the classroom you needed to go to was 2 doors down to the right of the walkway entrance to the school building. You left and locked your dorm room and ran to your World History class, bursting through the door just as the bell rang. Everyone stared at you, but you didn't really care.

"Phew, that was a close one!" You said as you panted and took the seat between Germany and Russia.

"You're lucky you got here when you did. I was just about to lock the door. Try to be here a little earlier next time." The teacher said as she locked the door and some of your classmates snickered.

"Vhy were you almost late?" Germany whispered as he leaned towards you.

"It was Fe- I mean Italy's fault. Well actually, I guess it was my fault too." You whispered back to him. Germany raised one of his thick blonde eyebrows.

"Vhat? Italy's fault? But how?" He asked with a look of suspicion on his face. You felt your ears heat up, fortunately your (h/c) hair was long and covered them.

"He wouldn't stop texting me this morning and I lost track of time." You lied to Germany. A look of relief washed over the German's face.

"Oh okay." He said as he turned his attention to teacher. 'That was really close.' You said to yourself in your head.

~Time Skip: After Class~

You packed up your class materials and got up out of your seat to leave the classroom. As you walked through the door, you saw Italy waiting for you leaning his shoulder against the wall on the other side of the hallway. You walked up to him and he opened his mouth to greet you, but you interrupted him.

"Italy, let's call each other by our country names during school. We can call each other by our real names when we're on our own, okay?" You said to Italy who looked a little disappointed.

"Okay (Country Name). Roger that!" The Italian said, saluting to you like you were a sergeant. You smiled at him and he blushed. He suddenly pulled you close to him and kissed you deeply and passionately. It was a good 10 seconds before he pulled away, a string of saliva formed between your parting mouths. Several countries were around and they all stopped and stared at you two.

"Italy! Don't do that in front of everyone. It's embarrassing for me." You said as you blushed a dark red. Italy looked a little hurt when you said that.

"I'm just showing my affection for you. Is being with me really that embarrassing (Country Name)?" Italy said to you, his honey eyes stared deeply into your (e/c) eyes.

"Well no, but making out in public is." You responded to him, your face still red.

"Oh good. I thought you were too embarrassed to be around me and that you might start avoiding me. If you started to avoid me, I don't know if I could stand it. I'm sorry I suddenly kissed you like that. But when you smiled, I couldn't help myself." Italy said to you as he scratched the back of his head.

"There's no way I'd even think about avoiding you. But right now I need to head to my next class and so do you. I'll see you at lunch." You told him. He smiled at you with a look of relief on his face.

"Okay see ya!" He said, waving goodbye as you headed to your next class which was in the opposite direction of his.


	5. Here at school?!

Thanks to Italy again, you were almost late to your second class, British Literature. He almost made you late to your first class too. Sheesh! This better not become a routine every time you had to go to class.

"You seem to be coming to every class at the last second today." Britain said to you after you sat down. He was also in your first class, World History. You folded your arms on your desk and rested your chin on them, ignoring Britain and thinking about Italy. You didn't realize it, but your face was starting to turn red as you thought about all the things you've done with Italy.

"Hey dude are you okay? Your face is all red." America, who was sitting next to you, said. There was a concerned look on his face. You looked at the American.

"It's nothing really." You said to him. He reached towards you and put his hand on your forehead and frowned a little.

"You feel hot. I think you might have a fever. Let's get you to the school hospital. I'll text Italy to meet us there. He's going to want to be by your side if you're sick. He is your boyfriend after all, right?" America said as he raised his hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes he is, but really, I'm not si-"

"Do you have a question about the lesson?" The teacher asked America, interrupting you.

"(Country Name) isn't feeling very well. Can I take her to the school hospital?" America asked the teacher.

"I'm fine, really I am." You said to the teacher, your face still a little red because Italy was still on your mind. She looked at you, studying your face.

"(Country Name), you don't look very well. I'll have one of you're classmates take notes for you so you'll know what you missed. America you can go ahead and accompany (Country Name) to the hospital." She said. You couldn't protest anymore so you let America walk you to the school hospital. When you got there, you found out that the school nurse wasn't there. You sat down on one of the beds.

"Okay dude, I just texted Italy that you aren't feeling well and to come meet us here." America said as he put his phone back into his pocket. Shortly after, Italy came bursting through the door, panting.

"(Country Name)! I heard from America that you weren't feeling well so I ran here as fast as I could. Fortunately I have study hall for 2nd period so I won't miss anything important." Italy said as America walked past him towards the door. Before he left, he looked back at the two of you.

"I hope you feel better soon (Country Name). I'm going to leave now that Italy's here. Take good care of her, Italy. The nurse isn't here right now. Peace out dudes!" America said as he left the hospital room and shut the door, leaving you alone with Italy which made your face turn an even darker red. Italy saw the color of your face change.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Italy asked you, his honey eyes showed deep concern for you. You didn't really want to tell him the truth behind your red hot face, but you couldn't keep any secrets in front of that face of his.

"I'm not sick. It's just that I was thinking about you. Specifically about what happened last night and before 2nd period." You confessed to him. He smiled in relief as he came up to you and hugged you.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright. I was really worried about you." He said burying and nuzzling his face into your shoulder.

"Italy, even if I did have a fever, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal." Italy's curl accidentally landed in your mouth as you spoke. He suddenly shuddered and lifted his head up, his face only a couple inches away from yours. He was blushing and panting a little and a look of lust crept onto his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you oka-" You sentence got cut off when he smashed his lips hard against yours. It took you by surprise but soon you were absorbed into the kiss. He traced his tongue against your lips, asking for entrance which you couldn't refuse and you both engaged in a French kiss battle. You won again, but Italy wasn't nearly as weak as he was the last time you French kissed. He almost beat you, in fact.

"Italy, what's with you all of the sudden?" You asked him as he walked to the door and locked it, then he walked to the window and shut the shade. He then walked seductively towards you. As he was approaching you, you noticed he was getting hard.

"I want to do it with you, (f/n)." He said as he panted. You blushed an even darker red than you already were, if that was even possible.

"Wait, right now? Here at school?!" You yelled at your horny Italian boyfriend. He nodded his head yes. He was being completely controlled by his lustful desires.

"Don't worry, I locked the door and shut the window shade so we should be safe from being found out. Just don't moan too loudly and we won't get caught." Feli said to reassure you as he began to strip. Once he was completely naked, he walked up to you and started to take your clothes off. You really didn't want to do this at school, but for some reason you couldn't resist him at all. In fact, you actually cooperated with him without a single protest. It was almost like he had cast a spell on you with his Italian charm or something. You lay back on the bed as Feli climbed on with you, causing the metal frame to squeak a little. You hoped it would hold up during the action.

"Are you ready (f/n)?" Feli asked as he positioned himself in front of you. You nodded your head yes and closed your eyes tight as he started to push the head of his penis into your entrance. You held onto the back of his neck as he advanced. It hurt a little bit because of his size, but not nearly as much as last time. It's probably because you've already had sex with him.

"You're so tight. Feels so good." Feli said, enjoying the feel of you around him. You were starting to become unsatisfied.

"Feli, move already! I'm begging you!" You said to him as you panted. He looked down at you and chuckled quietly.

"Heh, you're a little desperate aren't you, (f/n)? Alright then, as you wish." He said as he started to thrust hard into you, making you moan. You covered your mouth, trying to keep the volume of your moans under control. The squeaking of the bed frame, Feli's panting, your muffled moans, and the noise of flesh against flesh filled the room. You desperately hoped all the noises weren't really as loud as they seemed.

"(f/n), I'm going to cum soon!" Feli announced as his penis started to swell inside of you.

"I'm close too, Feli! Ah!" You said as his last few thrusts hit your g-spot, causing you to orgasm as he ejaculated into you at the same time. Like last time, his semen leaked out of you and onto the hospital bed sheets after he pulled out. You both panted for a while, all sweaty from the session. After you and Feli were cooled down enough, you both put your clothes back on. You and Feli left your names on the blank sign in/out sheet. You were both about to leave the hospital when you realized something.

"Feli, we don't have to worry about audio or visual evidence, but what are we going to do about the physical evidence?" You said to your Italian boyfriend, pointing back at the bed where the white mess resided on the bed sheets. Feli looked at you and blinked a couple times then averted his gaze to the side and scratched his head.

"Oops, I didn't think of that." Feli confessed. You looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?! Ugh, what are we going to do?!" You said in frustration and panic, pacing back and forth. Your Italian boyfriend started looking around the room for something, opening cupboards and drawers. You stopped pacing and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" You asked him, puzzled. He stopped what he was doing and looked at you.

"I'm looking for something that's similar to semen." He replied. You looked even more puzzled.

"Wait what?" You said as he opened the cupboard below the sink and smiled like he achieved something important.

"Ah ha! This is perfect!" He said as he reached in and pulled out a soap refill bottle. The soap was an opaque milky white color just like the mess on the bed sheets. Feli opened the cap and poured a little onto his fingers on his left hand and put the bottle down by the sink, then walked up to the bed and stuck his right fingers into the small pool of semen which made you blush.

"It's the same color and consistency. This will work as long as no one sticks their nose up close and sniffs it." Feli said as you cocked your head to the side, confused.

"What?" You said as he came up to you and held his fingers up to your nose. You blushed hard and pushed him away, but you accidentally caught a whiff of his fingers anyways. There definitely was a big difference in smell. Feli walked to the sink and washed his hands, then picked up the bottle and walked to the bed. He opened the cap slightly and lay the bottle down on the bed next to the pool of semen. It truly looked like it was just soap that leaked out of the bottle. Your eyes widened.

"Feli, you're a genius! We're saved!" You said, running up to him and tackled him with a giant hug which almost knocked him over.

"But if someone smells it, we're screwed. And our names are the only ones on the sign in/out sheet. We must also call each other by our country names to prevent further suspicion." He pointed out. You shook your head.

"Italy, no one's going to smell it." You reassured your Italian boyfriend, hoping that what you told him would remain true. You looked back at the bed where you 'united' with Italy for the second time. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of 2nd period. You looked at Italy.

"We better get to our next class. I'll see you at lunch break." You said as you started walking to the door, Italy following right behind you. He shut the lights off and closed the door behind him. Both of you headed to your next class, hoping that Italy's idea would work in fooling the nurse when she returned.


	6. Lunch Time Disturbance

You were walking to your third class of the day, Chemistry, from the school hospital where you just had sex with Italy for the second time. Thankfully no one heard or saw you two, but you left behind some physical evidence of the "activity" you both engaged in. Fortunately Italy found a liquid soap refill bottle that contained soap that matched the color and consistency of the semen that pooled on the hospital bed sheets, and placed it laying down with the cap open next to the white mess. You desperately hoped that the nurse wouldn't realize what the white substance really was. If she saw through the set up, all she had to do was look at the sign in/out sheet to find out who it was since only yours and Italy's names were on it. As you were busy worrying, America noticed you walking to your class and ran up to you, waving a packet of lined paper in the air.

"Hey dude! Looks like you're feeling better. Anyways, I brought the spare copy of notes for you from Britain since he's the best note taker in British Literature." America said as he handed the notes to you.

"Thanks America." You said as you took the notes from the American. He smiled as he continued to walk with you to Chemistry since he was in that class too.

"No problem dude. Say, do you think we'll ever experiment in splitting atoms during a chem lab?" He asked you. You looked at him like he was crazy.

"I highly doubt it. Splitting atoms is very, and I mean very, dangerous. It could blow up the whole campus and spread radiation contamination like a wildfire." You told the disappointed American.

"Aww darn it! That would be so cool to see!" He pouted.

"You wouldn't be able to see atoms split. Atoms are tiny. They are matter in its smallest forms after all." You lectured him.

"Wow (Country Name), I had no idea you were this smart!" America said, impressed.

"America, we learned all of this yesterday. Don't you remember?" You explained to him as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall yesterday's lesson.

"Not really, oh well. Anyways Germany was right when he said Italy has finally found someone else he can rely on." America said to you. This made you blush a little.

"O-oh is that so?" You asked the American who smiled at you.

"Yeah. He's really happy that you two get along so well. Germany seems to be a little more relaxed ever since Italy started hanging around you more. It's almost as if you've lifted a burden off of his shoulder." He said as a little frown appeared on your face.

"Italy is no burden. He may be a bit of an airhead, but he's a joy to be around." You said firmly to the American as you started to walk faster to your class, leaving him behind. You knew America wasn't trying to offend you, but it still seemed very insensitive of him to say that. You finally arrived at the classroom and took your assigned seat next to Russia. America came in shortly after and took his seat next to you.

"Hey I'm sorry about what I said, I really didn't mean to offend you." America apologized. You looked at him.

"No, I'm sorry I responded that way. I knew you weren't trying to offend me. It's just that I don't like it when people say bad things about my boyfriend whether they meant it or not." You apologized back to him.

"Well it's understandable." America said in agreement. You smiled at him and then turned your attention to the teacher as he started the lesson.

"Okay class. Today we will be using an electron microscope to look at atoms and how they are arranged in different types of materials." The teacher announced. America's face lit up. He looked at you and smirked.

"Ha! We can see atoms after all!" He said to you excitedly as you just rolled your eyes. The teacher put everyone in groups of threes. You were paired up with America and Russia and together you took turns putting different materials under the microscope and looking at the atomic structuring. Throughout the whole duration of the class you really wanted to see Italy, despite how fascinating the lesson was. Unfortunately, you still had another class before lunch period. You only had one class with Italy which was art class. You hoped that next semester you will have more classes with him. 'Okay only one more class until I can see Italy.' You said to yourself as you walked into Geometry I.

~Time Skip To Lunch Period~

"Finally! It's lunch time!" You said with relief as you headed over to the cafeteria. As you walked down the hallway, you heard a familiar voice behind you that made your heart jump for joy.

"Hey (Country Name), wait up!" Italy said running towards you as you turned to face him.

"Italy!" You said happily as you spread your arms out. Right as he reached you, he tripped on his shoe lace that was untied causing him to fall, crashing into your arms. You didn't fall over which surprised you and everyone else that witnessed the dramatic reunion since he was bigger than you.

"Geez Italy! You shouldn't run in the hallway, especially with an untied shoe." You said to him as you help him get back on his feet.

"Sorry for making you catch me, (Country Name). I'm surprised I didn't knock you over." Italy apologized as you just shook your head at him.

"It's fine, no worries. Anyways just tie your shoe laces so we can go get some lunch together." You said as you smiled at him.

"Okay." Italy said excitedly as he bent down and tied his shoe. He stood up and held out his hand and you gladly took it and walked with him hand in hand to the cafeteria. You both filled your lunch trays with spaghetti and sat down with Japan, Germany, America, Russia, Britain, France, and China.

"So what did the nurse do to treat you?" America asked you before stuffing a burger in his mouth. You suddenly stopped eating your food and blushed a little.

"Oh umm she-"

"She never came in." Italy interrupted you. America looked at Italy with a puzzled look on his face.

"She didn't? Then how did (Country Name) get better?" America asked. You opened your mouth to say something, but Italy answered America for you.

"She wasn't really sick." He replied to the American. America raised one of his eyebrows.

"Then you should have just come back to class." Britain said as America nodded his head in agreement.

"Britain's right. But why was your face so hot when I felt it?" America asked, the puzzled look returned to his face.

"Well umm beca-"

"She was thinking about me and what happened between us last night." Italy blurted out as your face quickly turned a bright red. Everyone stared at you and Italy, all of them but France had disturbed looks on their faces.

"Ohohohon! So you two finally did it huh?" France asked excitedly.

"Yep! We've already done it twice!" Italy said proudly. You felt like steam was rising off of your head as your face turned the brightest red color possible from embarrassment and anger. Everyone got shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh? When was the second time?" France asked Italy. Britain hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up you wanker! We're eating lunch right now! I don't want my appetite ruined any further by bedroom business talk!" Britain said angrily to France as you sighed in relief. Thank goodness for Britain right now. It was awkwardly silent as everyone continued eating their food. 'I can't believe he just said that out loud! He's going to pay for it tonight.' You said to yourself in your head. You finished your food before everyone else. As you got up, you glared down at Italy who was happily eating his pasta until he saw the look on your face, freezing in the middle of sticking a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. A look of fear washed over everyone's faces.

"Italy, meet me at my dorm room after school. We have to talk." You said darkly before you left the table with your empty lunch tray. After you were gone, everyone stared at Italy worrying for him.

"Whoa dude. I've never felt so much power radiate from someone like that before." America said out loud as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Russia shuddered, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I told you, there's a reason I genuinely respect and fear (Country Name). She's the type of country who's awakening is triggered by rage. That feeling of overwhelming power we all felt coming from her just now is a sign that she is close to awakening. If she fully awakens, it could mean the end of the world." Russia said as everyone got panicked looks on their faces. Russia then turned to face Italy.

"Italy, tonight when you see her, do not let her reach her enraged state. If she does get enraged, she will never be the same country again. Do everything and anything you can to calm her down and whatever you do, do not show any fear at all. The fate of the world is in your hands." Russia finished as Italy started to worry for you. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period. Everyone got up and cleared their lunch trays and headed to class.


	7. I Want Only You to be Mine Forever

You couldn't believe that Italy told everyone about your bedroom business at lunch period. You were very mad at him and told him to meet you at your dorm room after school to talk about it. Actually you weren't really planning to talk about it, you were going to let your rage out on him for saying stuff like that out loud. As you were walking to art class, your mind was fixated on one thing: a way to make Italy pay for what he did at lunch in front of everybody. Italy caught up to you from the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up (Country Name)!" He yelled as he ran up to you. You sighed and rolled your eyes as you kept walking.

"What is it Italy?" You said with irritation clearly present in your voice.

"Look (Country Name), I'm really sor-"

"I told you we would talk about it after school in my dorm room, okay Italy?" You said, cutting him off. You both continued walking to art class not saying another word, making it an awkwardly silent trip to the classroom.

~Time Skip: After School~

You were in your dorm room sitting on your bed playing with a pair of handcuffs waiting for Italy to knock on your door. Several minutes passed and still no knock. 'Maybe he chickened out.' You thought to yourself. Just then the knock you were anticipating sounded and you ran to answer the door with the handcuffs hidden behind your back. You opened the door and dragged Italy inside. You managed to handcuff only his left hand before he pinned you against the wall, the handcuffs dangling from his left wrist as he held both your wrists above your head in his hands.

"Let me go!" You yelled, struggling to get your hands free from Italy's grip which was surprisingly strong. He looked deep into your eyes wearing a serious and worried expression on his face.

"If I let you go, what will you do to me?" Italy asked you, still holding onto your wrists. You frowned at him.

"I'm going to make you pay for embarrassing me like that in front of everyone at lunch time! Did you even think about how that would make me feel?!" You yelled back at him, striving to get your hands free. Italy sighed and looked down for a second before meeting your (e/c) eyes with his honey ones again.

"No, I didn't. But please stop squirming and listen to me, (Country Name). I tend to do things or say things before thinking. I'm not good at looking ahead at the consequences of my actions or words. That's the main thing that caused all my past relationships to fail. Every time a girl left me, I was devastated but I eventually got over it. However, you're different. You are the only woman that has ever managed to open my eyes. I feel like if I lost you, I would never be able to recover from it. Now that I've met you, I fear the feeling of becoming single again. Never before in my life have I been scared of being single." Italy finished as he let go of your wrists and started to rub his eyes which were becoming watery. Seeing Italy cry made all your raging anger disappear. You never realized how deeply he loved you until now. You could tell by the way he was acting that he was very scared of losing you. To let him know that you weren't going to leave him, you surrounded him in a warm and gentle embrace.

"Italy I'm not ever going to leave you." You said to him soothingly into his ear. He lifted his head up and looked you in the eyes.

"Re-really (Country Name)?" Italy asked you, his voice still quivering a little from crying.

"Yes Italy. I promise you." You answered, closing the door to his worst fear: losing you. As he looked at you, you could see overwhelming relief washed over his face.

"Umm could you also take this off too please? It's really tight and it hurts." Italy held up his left arm, the handcuff you put on him dangling from his wrist.

"Oh sorry. I overreacted big time. I should have just let you in and listened to what you had to say instead of trying to secure you." You apologized as you unlocked the cuffs as they fell to the floor making a loud metal clang noise. He rubbed his wrist which was really red where the cuffs were.

"Listen (Country Name). I've always been known as kind of a womanizer, but I truly mean this. I want only you to be mine forever." Italy said as he took your hand in his and kissed it, making you blush as the wish you made the night you first "united" with Italy came true.


	8. Relieved

"Listen (Country Name). I've always been known as kind of a womanizer, but I truly mean this. I want only you to be mine forever." Italy said as he took your hand in his and kissed it, making you blush as the wish you made the night you first "united" with Italy came true.

"Hey Italy. Remember when we made wishes the night we first umm you know..."

"Had sex?" Italy said, finishing your sentence and making you blushed even harder.

"Uh yeah that. Well my wish just came true." You said to him.

"Really? That's great! Uh but you never told me what you wished for." Italy responded. You smiled at him.

"Well now that it has come true, I can tell you. I wished that you would never leave me for someone else." You told him as his face lit up. He suddenly hugged you and you returned the embrace.

"Of course I'll never leave you for someone else. You're the only one who opens my eyes. Losing you in any way is my greatest fear. I told you, I want only you to be mine forever." Italy said sweetly as he stared deeply into your eyes before kissing you passionately on the lips. As you kissed, you could feel something growing longer and harder poking you a little below your belly button. A string of saliva formed between your mouths as you both parted lips. Your eyes traveled downward to find that Feli was hard.

"I'm sorry (f/n). I got aroused when we were kissing." Feli apologized as he blushed a little. You stared at his clothed erection, making him blush even more.

"Umm I know it's kind of a bit much to ask, but can I go take care of it in your bathroom?" Feli asked as you continued to stare at his erection. You could see through his pants that it was throbbing a little. A smile then made its way to your face.

"I have a better idea." You said as you took him by the hand and led him towards your desk. You pulled out the chair and gestured for him to sit down which he did. You knelt on your knees and undid his belt unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down just below his balls. Feli covered his mouth with his hand as he blushed heavily, starting to pant. You couldn't help but stare at his massive length which was about 18 cm.

"You-you're going to perform fellatio on me?!" Feli stuttered as you looked up at his blushing face and nodded your head yes.

"I've never done this before so I might not be too good at it." You said to Feli as you brought your lips close to the base of his penis. You started licking up and down his shaft, earning a little moan from him. You then flicked your tongue against the head of his penis and he threw his head back in pleasure. When you did that, you ended up licking some of the precum that was seeping out of the tip. It tasted a little salty, which was not what you were expecting. You glanced up at Feli's face which was really red and he was panting. Finally you took Feli into your mouth and massaged his shaft with your tongue as you started to bob your head up and down, causing him to moan uncontrollably. He suddenly grabbed your hair and bucked his hips, forcing the head to hit your throat. You suddenly took your mouth off his penis and started to cough.

"I'm so sorry, (f/n)! Are you okay?!" Feli said, concern clearly present in his voice and facial expression. When you finished coughing, you looked up at him.

"I'm fine, but please don't do that again, Feli. You almost choked me." You said to Feli who looked relieved that you were okay.

"I'm really sorry but you were so good, I lost control and moved on impulse." He said apologetically as a smile made its way to your face.

"I'm glad to hear that you think I'm good at this. Now relax and let me make you cum." You told him as you prepared to take Feli into your mouth again. This time you grabbed his balls and massaged them as you took Feli's length into your mouth again, causing him to grip the sides of the chair and moan uncontrollably again. He started to swell inside your mouth and you knew he was close to climaxing.

"(f-f/n), I'm going to cum! Ah! (f/n) I'm cumming!" Feli announced as he shot his load into your mouth, filling it so full that your cheeks were puffing out. You had to gulp a couple times to get it all down. It was salty, sweet, and musky at the same time. It tasked kind of weird, but was oddly delicious too. You licked your lips, cleaning up the little bit of semen that managed to leak out of your mouth. Feli laid his head on the back of the chair as he panted, trying to catching his breath from his orgasm. You stood up and stared at his adorable face.

"Wow (f/n), you're incredible. That was the best blowjob I've ever received. I can't believe that was your first time." Feli said as he looked up at you in awe and satisfaction. You smiled down at him and he suddenly pulled you down onto his lap and kissed you passionately. When you two parted, a string of saliva formed between your mouths.

"Hmm so that's what I taste like huh. Not bad." Feli said as you suddenly got up from his lap.

"Feli! Is that why you kissed me just now?!" You asked him as you blushed madly, stepping back a little in shock.

"No, it's just that your smile is so beautiful, I can't help myself sometimes. But that did satisfy a little bit of my curiosity I've had about myself." Feli admitted as he tucked his penis back into his boxers and zipped up his pants.

"You know what, Feli? I'm so relieved my wish has come true, that you will never leave me for someone else." You told Feli as he stood up, fixing his belt. He walked up to you and surrounded you in a gentle embrace.

"And I'm relieved that I'm not going to lose you." Feli said softly in your ear, making you smile. As you both drew back from each other, you looked at your wrist watch. It read 5:20 PM.

"Feli, let's head to the cafeteria now. If we don't hurry up, we're going to miss dinner. I'm getting pretty hungry." You said as you started to head to your door.

"Huh? You're hungry? But you just had a bunch of my semen." Feli said as you froze in your tracks, starting to blush like crazy.

"Tha-that's not food! Now come on, let's go!" You yelled as you ran back towards your smirking Italian boyfriend, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the door, exiting your dorm room. You locked it and headed to the cafeteria for dinner with Italy.


	9. The Truth Behind 2p

It was dinner time and you and Italy headed to the cafeteria to get some food. As usual, you and Italy fill your food trays with pasta and joined the usual gang: Japan, America, Russia, Britain, France, Germany, and China. Everyone stared at you and Italy.

"So Italy, I see you managed to keep (Country Name) from reaching her enraged state, prevented her awakening." Germany said as you looked at him puzzled.

"Huh? What are you talking about? My enraged state? My awakening?" You said frowning as you finished chewing the forkful of pasta you stuffed in you mouth. Germany suddenly looked at you, fear was visible in his eyes. Russia stepped in on the conversation.

"It seems like you don't even realize it yourself, (Country Name). Let me explain. You're the type of country who's true awakening is triggered by rage. If you were ever to reach your enraged state, you would fully awaken, causing the apocalyptic ending of the world. We sensed an immense amount of power radiating from you at the end of lunch period when you got mad at Italy. In fact that powerful vibe got stronger as the day went on, so strong that we could sense it when we weren't even around you. Since Italy was to meet you after school at your dorm room, I told him to do everything he could to calm you down so you wouldn't destroy the world. The powerful vibe died down a while after Italy left to meet you." Russia finished as you stopped eating and reflected on what he had just said. Everyone stared at you before China broke the silence.

"To be honest, it was really scary. I really thought the world was going to end. It was a relief when the powerful vibe vanished aru." China said, leaving you shocked. If Italy hadn't calmed you down and you raged out on him, the world would've ended.

"You have an incredible amount of hidden power and potential as a nation, that of a superpower. You must awaken your power and potential, but not through rage. Rage is a shortcut rise to power but it will bring out your 2p character, your alternate opposite. Once your 2p character breaks free, you will never be the same again because it takes over you, body and soul. We all have 2p characters deep within us, but we must keep them at bay." Russia explained further.

"So what you meant by my true awakening is my 2p character breaking free and taking over me?" You asked Russia.

"Yes that's exactly what I meant. There are different triggers for true awakenings. There are seven triggers: rage, pride, lust, envy, sloth aka laziness, gluttony, and greed. Every country's true awakening trigger is one of those seven. Yours is rage. 2p characters can be very dangerous. If any country reaches their true awakening, it could possibly mean the end of the world." Russia finished. An awkward silence filled the table as everyone continued to eat their dinner. As you ate, you wondered what Italy's true awakening trigger was or if he even knew what his trigger was. Eventually, normal conversation returned to the table until everyone finished eating and started to leave the table with their empty lunch trays. You were behind Italy in line to put your food tray on the dish conveyor belt.

"Hey Italy, I've been thinking about what Russia said about true awakenings. By knowing that my trigger is rage, you saved me from my 2p counterpart from taking over me. I want to know your trigger so I can prevent you from awakening if I ever need to." You said to Italy who was placing his food tray on the dish belt.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well mine is lust." He said straightforwardly. That was surprising since you were expecting it to be sloth. Although if it was, then Italy would have probably already reached his true awakening. As you thought more deeply about Italy's true awakening trigger, something disturbed you. How were you going to prevent Italy's 2p character from taking over him if he aggressively started to display his lustful desires? Italy is pretty much irresistible when he gets in the mood.

"Hey dude, is something wrong? You've been standing there for a couple minutes and haven't put your food tray on the belt." America said behind you, interrupting your thoughts.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing. I was just thinking about true awakenings and their triggers. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow." You said to the American as you placed your food tray on the dish belt then headed towards the cafeteria exit. As you were leaving, you noticed that Italy was waiting for you at the cafeteria doors.

"Shall I escort you to your dorm room?" Italy asked you as he bowed in a polite manner. You chuckled a little.

"Italy, I know how to get to my dorm room. Besides, it's not like I need someone to protect me on the way there." You told Italy who looked a little disappointed.

"I just wanted to spend a little bit more time with you today." Italy said with a little bit of a sad tone to his voice. You looked at your watch which read 5:55 PM. Taking both his hands in yours, you looked up into his honey eyes.

"How about we have a study hall at your dorm room with just you and me? There's still 1 hour and 5 minutes before they lock the doors between the boy's and girl's sides. I'll have to get my school materials from my dorm first though." You told Italy who's face lit up.

"That's a great idea! Let's go now so we have more time together." Italy said excitedly as he grabbed you by the arm leading the way to the door to the sheltered walkway to the girl's side. When you both reached the external door to the girl's side and you scanned your student ID to get in. Italy waited outside you dorm room door until you had everything gathered up. You then walked hand in hand with Italy to his dorm room which was at the very end of the boy's side. You never realized how many more male countries there were than female countries at Hetalia Academy until you went beyond the doors separating the two sides. When you both got to Italy's dorm room, he unlocked and opened the door, gesturing for you to enter which you did. It was surprisingly neat inside, you were expecting it to be quite messy.

"It's much cleaner than I thought it would be in here." You said as you looked around his dorm room.

"Well actually I'm not the organized type, but I've been keeping it clean just in case you were to come over." Italy confessed as a smile made its way onto your face.

"Aww you're changing your ways just for me?" You asked him as you set your stuff down and sat on his couch. Italy just nodded his head yes and blushed a little as he joined you on the couch, then started kissing you. The kiss started out light and sweet, but soon turned hot and passionate. Italy began to move his hands up the sides of your body from your waist and up to your breasts. He then started to massage them, making you break the kiss.

"Italy! What are you do-" You stopped in the middle of your sentence as you noticed Italy's eye color was flickering between magenta and honey.


	10. Battle for Body and Soul

Feli's lustful desires were taking over him and his eye color was flickering between magenta and honey. This was not good, he was getting close to his true awakening. His 2p character was striving to break free and take over him and if you didn't do anything to prevent it, Feli will never be the same again and the world might meet its apocalyptic ending. He kept massaging your breasts, making you start to pant.

"Fe-Feli, please no more." You said through your panting. Feli ignored you and his two different eye colors flickered faster and faster then stopped at the magenta color and his hair slowly started to darken from the roots to the ends.

"My name is Luciano Vargas." He said as a dark smile appeared on his face. Your eyes widened before tears started to flow out of them uncontrollably.

"No!" You screamed as he pushed you down on the couch and pinned your hands above your head with his right hand. His left hand started to slide your shirt up just above your bra. He then pushed your bra up revealing your smooth breasts.

"You are exceptionally beautiful. I can see why Feliciano's eyes opened up to you." Luciano said as he stared hungrily at you. He then lowered his head to your chest and started to suck and bite your breasts while still holding your hands above your head. Tears continued to flow down your cheeks as he violated you against your will. He suddenly stopped and looked down at you, smiling darkly.

"You're getting turned on by me doing this to you huh? You're getting hard here." Luciano said as he brushed his finger over the hardened bud on your left breast.

"Y-you're just violating me against my will!" You said as you panted, frowning through your tears as Luciano's dark smile grew wider.

"Yes I am and I'm about to violate your lower body too." He said as he slowly started to slide his free hand down your stomach towards your skirt. You're eyes widened and you kicked upwards, nailing Luciano in the stomach with your knee. He let go of your hands, doubling over in pain. You took this opportunity to escape and ran towards the door but somehow, Luciano caught up with you and stepped in front of the door holding a knife. Wait, since when did he have time to get a knife?!

"You're not going to escape." He said as he sadistically walked towards you before charging and slashing the knife at your face which you somehow managed to duck. You quickly swung your fist upwards, hitting Luciano in the jaw and knocking him out cold. You caught him in your arms as he fell. You sat down on the floor and started to cry as you caressed your Italian boyfriend's head in your lap. You desperately prayed that when Italy gained consciousness again, he would wake up as Feli and not Luciano even though he had already reached his true awakening.

"I'm so sorry I had to do this to you. Please come back Feli, please." You said through your sobs, your tears landing on Italy's face.

~Inside Italy's Conscience~

The sudden loss of physical consciousness woke Feli up and he opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, large rectangular room. Even though it was dark, he could easily see Luciano who was glaring down at him.

"I never thought she would knock me out like that when I had a knife in my hand. Looks like you got lucky. Because of this, you get a chance to fight me for control over the body and soul. If you succeed in defeating me, you win the right to Italy's body and soul. However if I win the battle, I will take over the body and soul permanently." Luciano said to Feli who stood up.

"I'm willing to fight you and risk everything if that means another chance for me to be with (Country Name)." Feli said with strong determination, standing up.

"Very well then. Come bring it on!" Luciano said, challenging Feli as he got out his weapon and Feli did the same. Feli's weapon was a white flag spear and Luciano's weapon was a long and sharp wooden stake. Feli and Luciano charged at each other with their weapons ready. Feli swung his white flag spear at Luciano who dodged it and took a stab at Feli who blocked it with his spear.

"Heh, I never knew you would become the brave and fighting type Feliciano." Luciano said to Feli while attempting to stab him several times with his stake.

"I'm not just doing this for myself, I'm also doing this for (Country Name). As long as she is involved, I can and will fight." Feli said as he dodged Luciano's stake before attempting to stab Luciano as well.

~Time Skip~

Both Feli and Luciano had been exchanging stabs and swings at each other for a while now. They were both growing tired and neither of them had managed to inflict a single injury on the other.

"Why don't you just give up? It's only going to be a matter of time until you run out of energy." Luciano said to Feli as he advanced, jabbing his stake at Feli who blocked and dodged his attempts.

"Right back at you. And I won't give up. I will fight you until the end if I have to. If it's about (Country Name), I will risk everything." Feli said as he returned Luciano's stabs with his own, pushing Luciano back as he dodged and blocked his moves.

"Heh, you really care about (f/n) don't you? How can you risk everything for her when she may turn out like the other girls and leave you behind?" Luciano questioned Feli as he pushed him back, swinging and stabbing with his stake.

"(Country Name) is not like all the other girls. Unlike them, she genuinely loves me for who I am and not because of my looks or inheritance from Grandpa Rome. The only way she'll leave is if you take over my body and soul!" Feli said as Luciano paused for a second, giving Feli a chance to nail him. Feli charged and kicked Luciano in the stomach, sending him flying against the wall of the room. He then held the tip of his white flag spear at Luciano's throat.

"It's time for you to give up, Luciano." Feli said as Luciano just smirked before throwing his knife at him, which grazed him deeply on the left shoulder. Feli yelled in pain and stepped back, giving Luciano a chance at Feli.

"Nah, I think I'll continue. How about you give up? You're injured now." Luciano said as he forced Feli towards the opposite wall. He tried his best to dodge and block Luciano's stake with his injured shoulder, but he was clearly at a disadvantage now. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and it hurt every time he moved his arm. Luciano eventually cornered Feli against the wall and held his stake at Feli's throat.

"I say you give up before I kill you and your presence all together cease to exist." Luciano smiled darkly at Feli who raised his white flag spear and pointed it at Luciano's stomach, his hands shaking.

"Never! I won't give up! If it's for (Country Name), I'll keep going until the end!" Feli shouted as Luciano's smile grew wider as he slowly started to push the tip of his stake at Feli's throat, drawing blood. Feli had no choice at this point, he shoved his spear into Luciano's stomach causing him to drop his stake. Blood started coming out of Luciano's mouth because of the internal organ damage. Feli let go of his spear as Luciano fell to his knees.

"I-I can't be-believe I lost to you. Y-you win the battle and the right t-to the body and soul, Fe-Feliciano." Luciano stuttered his last words before he fell forward, causing the spear to penetrate through his back and the white flag was stained red with blood. Feli collapsed from exhaustion of the fight on the floor next to Luciano.

~Return to Reality~

You were still crying, stroking Italy's head in your lap when he started to wake up. His face was wet with your tears. You noticed him starting to move and immediately, you looked into his eyes which were their normal honey color. You started to cry again, but this time out of joy.

"What's wrong (Country Name)?" Italy said as he looked up at your face from your lap. You leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Oh Feli, thank goodness it's you! I thought I had lost you forever to your 2p character, Luciano." You said as he started to sit up on his own and hugged you in a gentle embrace.

"I'm glad to be back. It was quite a battle to gain control of my body and soul again." Feli said as you looked at him, puzzled. He gave you a quick peck on the lips before describing the battle between him and Luciano in his conscience. You listened in shock as he told his story.

"Anyways thank you for knocking me out. Because of that, you gave me a chance to reverse my true awakening." Feli said gratefully, which surprised you.

"I didn't mean to knock you out. I was just defending myself from Luciano's attack." You said as Italy gently cupped your face in his hands and gave you a kiss on the lips.

"It's okay now, don't worry. Luciano will never come back, he's gone. I'm here to stay forever, to love and cherish you." Italy said as he hugged you again and you hugged him back. You didn't like his 2p character Luciano at all, you loved the sweet and caring Feliciano Vargas. You were so relieved that Feli had returned to his normal self.

"I love you Feli." You said in his ear. He smiled and looked at you in the eyes.

"Ti amo (f/n). More than anyone or anything. You open my eyes to the world." Feli said before kissing you passionately for a long time before parting lips.


	11. Wishes Come True

You were at Italy's dorm room to have a study group with just you and him. Italy unexpectedly reached his true awakening as his 2p counterpart Luciano Vargas. But thanks to you, he was able to reverse his true awakening and was back to his old self as Feliciano Vargas again. It seemed like the ordeal lasted forever, so you looked at your wrist watch which read 6:57 PM. Oh crap! They locked the doors separating the boy's and girl's dorm sides at 7:00 PM! You wouldn't be able to make it in time.

"Hey Italy can I ask a favor of you?" You asked Italy as he turned towards you from his desk in his swivel chair.

"Yes (Country Name)?" He said. You started to blush a little before speaking.

"I won't be able to make it to the girl's side before they lock the doors for the night. Can I stay here tonight?" You asked him as your blush got more vibrant.

"Of course you can! You let me sleep over at your place, so it's my turn to return the favor. We can both sleep in my bed." Italy responded happily. You looked over at the twin size bed.

"Are we both going to fit in your bed?" You asked Italy who's smile grew a little wider.

"We should be able to fit if we both snuggle close to each other. Don't worry, I don't roll around in my sleep so I won't accidentally push you off the bed." Italy tried to reassure you, though you were still a little doubtful.

~Time Skip~

You were a little uneasy staying at a boy's place over night. On top of that, you had no pajamas to change into since you weren't at your dorm room and you didn't want to sleep in your school uniform. Italy seemed to be reading your mind.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you tonight. Anyways here, change into these. They might be a little big for you, but it can't be helped." Italy said as he tossed you a set of his pajamas.

"Thanks." You said, blushing as you headed to his bathroom to change. You took off your school uniform and bra, folding them neatly before putting on Italy's pajamas. He was right, they were too big. You tightened the strings on the pants as tight as they could go just to keep them from slipping down. When you came out, you saw Italy standing by his window and you went over to join him. Being with Italy like this reminded you of the first night you spent together. Italy wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him and you leaned your head against his arm as you both star gazed. A shooting star made its way across the starry night sky.

"Let's make another wish." You said to Italy. He looked at you and nodded his head yes in response. You wished that you would have more classes with Italy next semester. You didn't know it, but Italy wished for the same thing as you this time.

"You know (Country Name), my first wish of Venice being labeled the 'city of love' instead of Paris still hasn't come true yet." Italy said, a little bit of disappointment present in his voice.

"That's because you said it out loud silly." You said as you playfully punched him lightly on the shoulder. He looked at you then back at the night sky.

"I don't think saying a wish out loud has any effect on whether or not it comes true." Italy said as you returned to star gazing.

"Well I didn't tell you what my first wish was and it came true." You pointed out. Italy turned to look at you in the eyes.

"You're the only one who can make it come true. Remember what I told you? I said that you would become strong enough to make Venice the 'city of love' in your power. It's up to you (Country Name)." Italy said with a serious expression on his face.

"That's putting a lot of pressure on me. I'm only a tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. That's like impossible." You responded back to him.

"Listen (Country Name). Me, Russia, and all the other countries can feel your power and potential as a superpower nation. You don't seem to realize it yourself, but you're growing in power at an astounding rate. Don't say it's impossible, be positive." Italy said to you. Well it was true that your people, technology, military, government and economy were developing fast, but you never thought that it would be enough to make you become a superpower nation. Your thoughts were interrupted by Italy's loud yawn, making you yawn.

"I'm getting pretty tired, and it seems like you are too. Let's head to bed now." Italy said as he walked over to his bed and climbed in under the covers. He patted the pillow, signaling for you to come and join him. You hesitated a little before joining him. You faced away from him as he wrapped his arms around your torso and held you close against his chest. His scent wafting off of the bed sheets quickly put you to sleep and you both slept soundly until morning when his alarm went off, waking you both up. You were expecting Italy to ignore his alarm clock because of how hard it was for you to wake him up last time, but he defied the odds and got up when the alarm went off. You said goodbye and headed to your dorm room to get ready for class.

~Time Skip~

Your third day at Hetalia Academy went by smoothly. Over time you felt like you were starting to get comfortable. Everyone was very accepting and friendly. You had study sessions together with Italy everyday after school, taking turns holding the study sessions at each other's dorm rooms. Before you knew it, the first semester was almost over and exams were coming up. Both you and Italy helped each other study for exams even though you didn't share any classes that had exams. The only class you two shared was art class which had no exam. You both wished that next semester, you would have more classes with each other.

~Another Time Skip~

Everyone had just come back to Hetalia Academy from Christmas break. It was the first day of the 2nd semester. You returned as a very different country than you were when you started at Hetalia Academy. You were finally a superpower nation! During Christmas break, your growth as a nation skyrocketed, bringing you as a country to the superpower level. You headed to your first class World Religions when you heard a familiar voice that made your heart skip a beat.

"(Country Name)!" Italy said as he ran in your direction. Turning around, you started running towards Italy. You and Italy called each other a lot during the two and a half weeks of Christmas break, but you both hadn't seen each other's faces during that whole time. You both crashed into each other in a huge hug. Everyone stared but you didn't care, all you cared about was seeing your Italian boyfriend in person again.

"Italy! I missed you so much!" You said overjoyed to feel his warmth around you again. He hugged you tighter.

"I missed you too. Christmas is supposed to be a joyful season, but I still felt lonely back in my country without you by my side. Ti amo (Country Name)." Italy confessed as he held your near.

"Hey Italy what class are you heading to now?" You asked him as you both broke away from the hug. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Umm let's see. I have World Religions for first period." Italy said as your eyes widened and your face lit up.

"I have World Religions for first period too! Hey lemme see that." You said as you got your school schedule too. Italy stood next to you comparing his schedule to yours. Both of your faces lit up. You had three classes together this semester: World Religions, Environmental Science, and Spanish.

"Yes! My wish came true!" You both said simultaneously. You and Italy looked at each other in shock at the coincidence.

"You wished for more classes together too?" Italy asked you as you nodded your head yes. You both hugged each other again, so happy that you would be spending more time together during the school day. Suddenly Italy broke the hug.

"What's wrong Italy?" You asked him.

"Nothing much. It's just that my first wish still hasn't come true. Venice still hasn't become the city of love yet." He said, slight disappointment present in his voice. You gently cupped Italy's face in your hands as you looked into his honey eyes with your (e/c) eyes and smiled.

"Italy don't worry. It'll come true soon, I promise you. There's a world meeting after school in the student council room after school today. Be there on time because I have a special announcement to make." You told Italy who's face lit up in excitement.

"I'll be there on time. I don't want to miss out on your special announcement." Italy said as you and him started walking together to first period.

~Time Skip to Sixth Period~

You were heading to Spanish class, your last class of the day. You were almost to the door of the classroom when you bumped into someone.

"Hey watch were you're going!" The man said in an angry tone as he turned to face you. When you saw his face, he looked a lot like Italy except his eyes and hair were a darker brown color and his curl was on the opposite side of his head.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." You said as he just stared at you.

"No, I'm sorry for the rude way I reacted. What's your name? You're really beautiful. Are you single?" He said to you. You were about to answer him when Italy came up behind you.

"Hey (Country Name) wait for me! Oh Romano, you're in this class too?" Italy said as the man who must have been Romano stepped back.

"(Country Name)? Wait you're that tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that just became a superpower!" Romano said, a look of fear washed over his face.

"Romano there's no need to be afraid of (Country Name). She's very nice and loving and she's my girlfriend. (Country Name), this is my older brother Romano." Italy introduced you to his older brother.

"Nice to meet you Romano, I'm (Country Name)." You said as you held out your hand. Romano reluctantly returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. And uh... sorry for hitting on you just now." Romano said awkwardly. A look of surprise made its way onto Italy's face.

"You were hitting on (Country Name) Romano?!" Italy said in shock. Romano nodded his head yes.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend! Anyways class is starting soon." Romano said before entering the classroom. You and Italy followed behind him. You sat between the two Italian brothers in the second row and the room was silent until the rest of the class and the teacher came into the classroom.

~Time Skip to After School~

After class, everyone headed to the student council room for the world meeting. You were so excited to be part of this world meeting as a superpower nation. Everyone took their seats and the meeting started. All the superpower nations stood up.

"Okay dudes first to start off this meeting, we would like to welcome a country to the superpower nations, (Country Name)! Would you please stand up (Country Name)?" America announced as you shyly stood up and everybody clapped.

"Is there anything you'd like to say as a new superpower (Country Name)?" Russia asked you and everyone stared at you.

"I'd like to name Venice the city of love instead of Paris." You said boldly. Italy's face lit up as France gasped in horror. Everyone else stayed silent.

"Any objections?" You asked firmly. France raised his hand and you glared at him, making him put his hand down. No one could really object to you at this point. You were, after all, the most powerful country in the world now.

"Okay then it's settled. Venice is now officially the city of love." Russia announced as everyone who was standing sat down and the meeting continued. After the meeting, reporters came to interview you. The next day Italy showed off the newspaper article about you making Venice the city of love to everyone he saw. He came up to you after Spanish class and hugged you tightly.

"Thank you for making my wish come true." Italy said as you hugged him back.

"You're welcome Feli." You whispered in his ear. He broke the hug and leaned down to kiss you and you gladly returned the kiss.


End file.
